


Merry Christmas Red

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [14]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Tumblr Prompt, horribly fluffy, i want to vomit it is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Spot pines after Albert at a Christmas party.





	Merry Christmas Red

**Author's Note:**

> disgusting fluffy christmas Spalbert, enjoy!

The sound of laughter, the warmth of the fire, and the cheer of good friends filled the room. It was Christmas eve and everyone was gathered at Davey and Jack’s apartment to celebrate. Even though Davey already hosted their one day hanukkah celebration (because eight nights of all of the boys would be murder for his sanity), Davey insisted on hosting the christmas party at their apartment. He had really gone all out, for someone who doesn’t even celebrate the holiday. The kitchen had snowman dishrags and holiday scented candles burning on the counters. The table was set with festive placemats, napkin rings, and placecards. Each boy’s name was printed in red or green neat curly cursive, definitely Davey’s doing, and had a small drawing of a christmas figure, obviously courtesy of Jack. There was a big tree in the corner of the room decorated with shimmery coordinating ornaments, and there were even stockings with Davey and Jack’s name above the fireplace, with many a nutcracker atop the mantle. There were even bundles of mistletoe and small glittering ornaments tastefully hanging from doorways and fans throughout the apartment.

Spot was surrounded by the people he loved, but would never tell, and the one person he did want to tell. Spot tuned out Race as he babbled on about a new bet he has with one of the boys, the poor soul. He gazed across the room to the vibrant head of red hair that was laughing at a joke Jack was telling. The boys were doubled over, grinning wider than the cheshire cat. Their faces were red and they were very obviously out of breath. Spot, even from where he was standing on the other side of the apartment, could still hear the sound of Albert’s laughter. His laugh was loud and infectious, Spot couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it. Spot felt a twinge in his chest. As much as he loved listening to Albert laugh, he also wanted to be the cause of that joy. 

Spot excused himself from Race and went to the kitchen to grab two new glasses of champagne. He approached the still laughing Jack and Albert. When they saw him, they attempted to sober up, giggles still escaping from their mouths. 

“What’s so funny?” Spot asked suspiciously. Neither boy could keep control of their straight face, and they broke out into loud laughter once again. 

“What?” Spot asked again, attempting not to laugh along with them.

“Nothing Spottie, definitely not laughing about the time at Chick-fil-a when that girl asked if she could hop on that dick-fil-a” Albert broke at the end of the sentence into even more laughter while Jack almost collapsed onto the ground. Spot huffed at their laughter and waited for them to be done.

“And then what you said back was gold, Jack, Jack, listen.” Albert was nudging Jack to get him to listen. Spot sighed and responded in a monotone voice.

“It would be my pleasure.” That’s when Albert and Jack really lost it and they were leaning on each other to stay standing. Spot continued to wait for them to finish, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Are you two done yet?” He asked trying to sound stern, but his voice had a humorous edge to it.

“Sorry Spottie, we’re done now.” Albert responded, the giant smile still plastered to his face, and his cheeks were as red as his hair.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re done.” Jack answered, “but really quick, can you answer a question for me?”

Spot raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to proceed. “Can I hop on that dick-fil-a?” Spot punched him in the arm as he ran to Davey on the other side of the room.

“Yeah go run to your boyfriend, maybe he’ll give you some!” Spot yelled after him as Albert giggled at his side. When Spot finally turned back to Albert he was finally calming down from the fits of laughter. Spot smiled softly at him and handed him the glass of champagne. Albert let out a long sigh and took a sip of the champagne. 

“You and Jack should never be left alone together.” Spot shook his head.

“Yeah, he’s quite something.” They looked over to Jack who was currently trying to coax a kiss out of Davey, and failing miserably.

“I hope someone looks at me like that someday.” Albert said longingly, still watching Jack’s pursuit of Davey. Spot looked at the expression on Albert’s face. He seemed sad and yet hopeful. He sighed once more and turned back to Spot.

“Maybe someone already looks at you like that Red. Maybe you just aren’t looking when they do.” Spot spoke quietly. HE hoped he wasn’t confessing too much. In all honesty, he’s pretty sure he looks ten times more in hopelessly in love than Jack does. Whenever he looks at Albert, he gets a feeling in his stomach that he used to hate, but now he welcomes it. Spot hates how this little redhead in front of him makes him go from the tough guy he has worked year to become, to a stupid love sick puppy. 

“Yeah sure Spottie, let me know if you see them.” Albert laughed once dryly and continued to sip his champagne. Spot’s heart broke a little at how Albert couldn’t see how in love he was. 

“Hey, you wanna go on a little walk?” Spot suggested out of the blue.

Albert raised his eyebrows and pointed to the window, “In the snow?” 

“Ummm,” Spot didn’t think this plan through, “Yeah, sure, why not.” He grabbed Albert’s arm and led them towards the front door to grab their coats. They headed out the door and when they pushed open the building’s front doors, the cold air immediately assaulted their faces and hands.

“Spottie, why the fuck are we out here.” Albert said through his shivers, his words serious, but his tone playful.

Spot rocked from his heels to toes, back and forth. He really wanted to tell him, but he didn’t know how.

“Hello? Spot? You still with me?” Albert waved a freezing hand in front of Spot’s face. “You good Spot?”

Spot opened his mouth to say something, but instead he grabbed Albert’s and and pulled him close. Before Albert could process what was happening, their lips crashed together. They were both cold, their breaths the only thing warming them up. Albert quickly put a hand around the back of Spot’s neck and grabbed the nape of his hair. Spot wrapped his arms around Albert’s waist, and pulled him as close as possible. They kept ahold of each other and continued their pursuit of each other, warm breaths against lips, tongues and teeth clamoring down jaws. Albert let out a pleased sigh as Spot nipped at his neck. He tugged on Spot’s hair to bring their lips back together. They had to stop because they could no longer contain their smiles. They leaned their heads together and laughed. 

“Can we please go back inside? As nice as this is, I’m freezing my ass off.” Albert whispered. Spot laughed and grabbed his arm to drag him back inside. As soon as the warm air hit them, Spot pulled Albert back into another kiss, which turned into a bunch of small kisses and giggling.

“C’mon, everyone will be wondering where we are.” Albert pulled Spot up the stairs into the apartment, where it appeared that no one noticed their absence. They stood in the doorway, watching all of their friends having a good time. They were as happy as they could be. Suddenly, they heard their names being called by Jack. 

“Hey love birds! Look up!” They did as they were told, and they saw the mistletoe hanging from the doorway above their heads.They smiled at each other and Albert grabbed Spot’s neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. Around them, the sounds of hollering and cheering could be heard from the other boys. They smiled into the kiss when they heard a “finally” come from Jack.

They broke apart, but didn’t let go of each other. They remained wrapped in each other’s arms and leaning against each other. 

“So, merry Christmas Spottie.”

Spot smiled and ran a hand through Albert’s hair, “Merry Christmas Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave them kudos and comments and scream at me on Tumblr @2-for-a-penny


End file.
